Somewhere With DEVO (live)
Song Name: Somewhere With DEVO Artist: DEVO Album: Now It Can Be Told (live album version) Run Time: 11:20 (live album version) Year Recorded: 1988 Year Released: 1989 Years Performed: 1988-1990, 1991(at Perkins Palace) Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh, Gerry Casale, Bob1 Alternate Versions: Studio demo version, unreleased demo Trivia / Info: : Somewhere With DEVO is a vast medley of songs often performed on the tours between 1988 and 1991, closing the show. (The'' NICBT'' album calls this medley a "suite.") It includes: *Shout! *Somewhere *Disco Dancer : The released demo adds "Social Fools" and quotes "Over The Rainbow." Onstage Behavior: : Directly before "Somewhere", the band would abruptly grab a random audience member, take him onto the stage, "inspect him" (as the "Shout" lyrics claimed, which usually involved running around him in circles or marching in place,) and putting him back in the crowd. Mark Mothersbaugh then proceeded to stage-dive. Lyrics: ::(Gerry:) Shout! ::::Shout! ::::Shout! ::::Shout! ::(Mark:) ''I'm shouting ::(Gerry:)'' About the world outside ::(Mark:) ''I'm shouting ::(Gerry:)'' Because you just can't hide ::(Mark:) ''I'm shouting ::(Bob1:)'' From the plain honest truth ::(Mark:) ''I'm shouting ::(Mark:)'' There's so much we could do! ::(Gerry:) ''Shout! ::(Mark:)'' I'm shouting ::::Shout! ::::I'm shouting ::::Shout! ::::I'm shouting ::::Shout! ::::I'm shouting ::(Bob1:) And when you put it all together ::::And when you roll it in a ball ::::And when you watch another pyramid ::::As it's about to fall :(Mark and Gerry:) Remember you were there ::::Remember if you care ::::For those who held their ground ::::When it all came down, say... ::(Gerry:) Shout! ::::Shout! ::::Shout! ::(Mark and Gerry:) Well baby this one's for you ::::Shout! ::(Mark and Gerry:) For everything that you do ::::Shout! :(Mark and Gerry:) Until the battle is won ::::Shout! ::(Mark and Gerry:) We'll live to fight on and on ::::Shout! :(Mark and Gerry:) Well baby this one's for you ::::Shout! ::(Mark and Gerry:) For everything that you do ::::Shout! :(Mark and Gerry:) Until the battle is won ::::Shout! :(Mark and Gerry:) We'll live to fight on and on ::(Gerry:) Shout! ::(Mark:) I'm shouting ::(Gerry:) Are you ready? ::(Gerry:) Shout! ::(Mark:) I'm shouting ::(Gerry:) Are you ready for inspection? ::::Shout! ::::I'm shouting ::::Are you ready? ::::Shout! ::::I'm shouting ::::Are you ready for inspection? ::(Gerry:) He's ready! ::::To die! :(Mark and Gerry:) There's a place for us ::::Somewhere a place for us ::::Peace and quiet and open air ::::Wait for us ::::Somewhere ::::There's a time for us ::::Somewhere a time for us ::::Time together with time to spare ::::Time to love ::::Time to care ::::Someday ::::Somewhere ::::We'll find a new way of living ::::We'll find a way of forgiving ::::Somewhere ::::Someday ::::There's a place for us ::::A time and place for us ::::Hold my hand and we're halfway there ::::Hold my hand and I'll take you there ::::Somehow ::::Someday ::::Somewhere ::::I'm a disco boy ::::I'm a disco boy :::(Mark:) I'm a disco dancer ::::But I've got no place to go ::::(Gerry:) (I'm a disco boy) ::::(Gerry:) (I'm a disco boy) ::::Oh no ::::I'm a disco dancer, baby ::::And my feet won't touch the floor ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::Woah, no ::::I been sleeping twenty years or more ::::I remember long time ago ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) :(Femmes DEVO) Ja ::::::Ja ::::::Ja ::::::Ja :(Mark:) I been looking for a dance to do :(Mark:) I been looking for some answers too :(Mark and Gerry:) Now I'm back to change your minds :(Mark and Gerry:) Now I'm moving right in time :(Mark and Gerry:) In a world that's turned unkind :(Mark and Gerry:) I see what's going on behind my back :::(Gerry:) (I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) :::(Mark:) I'm a disco dancer ::::And I keep dancing on and on ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::Oh no ::::I'm a disco dancer, baby ::::But I think that something's wrong ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::(I'm a disco boy) ::::Oh no ::::I been sleeping twenty years and more ::::I remember long time ago ::::Now I'm back to change your mind ::::Now I'm moving right in time ::::In a world that's turned unkind ::::I see what's going on behind my back :::::::Ja :::::::Ja :::::::Ja